Reações, reflexos do sentimento
by Stephaniee s
Summary: Gina Weasley não é como todos pensam, pelo menos não em relação a Harry Potter.  "Sabe, todo mundo pensa que eu sou uma garota forte e decidida, e bem, até posso ser na maior parte do tempo, mas não quando se trata do Harry"


Ele está me olhando. Eu não consigo evitar gostar.

Eu sei, é ridículo, mas não dá para evitar. É como se eu fosse algum tipo de metal, e Harry um imã (se bem que aqueles olhos_ tem _que ser algum tipo de imã). Apesar de usar toda a minha força de vontade, não consigo _não_ olha-lo, _não _prestar atenção nele, _não _apreciar quando ele me olha,_ não_ sonhar com ele (dormindo ou não), por mais que eu saiba que será apenas um sonho. Isso é patético, eu sei.

Sabe, todo mundo pensa que eu sou uma garota forte e decidida, e bem, até posso ser na maior parte do tempo, mas não quando se trata do Harry. Ele tem o dom (que já é mais uma maldição para mim) de me desestabilizar. Não que eu vá demonstrar isso, é claro, principalmente para ele, mas ninguém faz idéia do quanto aquele garoto me afeta, para o bem da minha própria sanidade mental (eu tenho certeza que iriam me chamar de louca, obsessiva e interesseira,_como seu eu tivesse como controlar minhas emoções e sentimentos, não que eu já não tenha tentado). _Nem Hermione sabe direito dos meus sentimentos mais, acho que porque eu quase jurei de pés juntos que não gostava mais dele (não sei bem se ela acreditou, mas pelo menos não me perguntou mais). Acho que já basto eu mesma para me atormentar sobre isso, realmente não preciso dela me enchendo também.

Sendo assim, eu continuo gostando dele (ou amando? O que eu sinto é tão forte que eu tenho medo), e ele continua não sabendo, e me vendo como amiga, companheira de time, irmã do amigo. E por mais que isso doa, eu tenho que continuar minha vida, e tentar esquecer, nem que seja um pouco, ele. E por isso namoro com o Dean, mas não me julgue como egoísta ok? Eu sou uma boa namorada e amiga, e gosto de verdade dele, só que como amiga, pois o Dean é bonito, querido,simpático, mas nunca vai ser ele, entende? Por mais que eu tente. Mas mesmo assim, tento dar uma chance para o meu coração sei lá, trocar, entender que existem outros. (só que ele é retardado e não entende isso direito, então a culpa não é toda minha, viu?).

Tenho medo de ele me rejeitar, tenho medo de ele me expulsar da vida dele, porque ser amiga dele é essencial para mim, porque se teve uma coisa que eu aprendi nesses anos todos de observação, é que o Harry não é só um herói, não é só o menino-que-sobreviveu,não, pelo contrário! Ele é uma pessoa corajosa (a pessoa mais corajosa que eu já conheci), ele é leal, ele é amigo, ele é sincero, ele é generoso, ele é bonito, ele é engraçado (adoro o senso de humor irônico dele, acho que porque eu também sou assim), ele é a pessoa que consegue me alegrar quando eu estou triste, só com um sorriso, a pessoa que faz meu coração bater forte quando me olha, a pessoa que fez sentir segura, como se nada pudesse me atingir.

E acho que é por isso também, que eu gostaria mais do que tudo poder cuidar dele, poder dizer que tudo vai ficar bem, e que ele está seguro. Porque todo mundo vê como o Harry herói, aquele que sempre protege a todos, se arrisca por todos, e não se dão conta de que ele é só um garoto, um garoto que começou a sofrer muito cedo e que teve que aprender de uma forma muito dura que nada é fácil, que às vezes as pessoas mais próximas a nós são as que mais nos desprezam, que aqueles que nós amamos são nos tirados muito rápido, e que apesar de tudo, você tem continuar, porque outras pessoas dependem de você,e você tem mais responsabilidade do que acha que é possível, e do que pode agüentar. Eu queria poder protegê-lo, queria poder ser um porto seguro para ele, assim como ele é para mim, mesmo sem saber.

Mas eu não posso. Então me contento em ser sua amiga, em conversar, rir, brincar com ele, ser aquela à quem ele sabe que pode desabafar, mesmo que não desabafe. E mesmo que eu não faça parte do _trio_, posso participar da vida dele assim.

Eu sou exageradamente doce, não? Para a durona garota Weasley. Mas até a mais forte das garotas pode ser romântica. E mesmo que eu seja descolada e moderna, o Harry sempre foi o meu príncipe (príncipe não são pessoas bonitas, generosas, leais e corajosas?) _E_ por mais que eu fique com Micheal, Dean, ou qualquer outro, _o meu príncipe sempre será ele. Por que é assim, sempre foi. _

Viu como eu não sou tão durona assim? Aquela garotinha de onze anos que cora e derruba coisas ainda está aqui. Ou melhor, sempre esteve aqui, porque eu sou ela. Nunca deixei de ser ela, sempre serei. Só que com um pouco mais de senso, equilíbrio e decisão. Mas sempre com os mesmos sonhos e esperanças, porque certas coisas, por mais que tentemos, nunca mudam, afinal.

Assim como os meus sentimentos por Harry.

**N/A: **olá! Hoje vim com mais um h/g :D. O meu casal preferido *-*, com certeza. Amo demais. E sou muito fã da Gina !  
>Bem, <strong>meu muito obrigado mesmo a quem leu!<strong> Sério, valeu! E se você puder,quiser,estiver com vontade, por favor, deixe uma review, ou vote na fic, ou simplesmente diga que não gostou. Ajuda mesmo saber a opinião de alguém, e é bom ver que alguém se importou em fazer isso.  
>Em fim, esse maravilhoso mundo pertence à diva J.K(aquela maravilhosa mulher,diva das divas) e isso é só uma divagação de uma fã cheia de saudades da série e com excesso de criatividade. Bjos ! E até logo *-*<p> 


End file.
